


Forget Vampires, I'll Never Hurt You

by PagebyPaige



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: A fight leads to a much more important discovery





	Forget Vampires, I'll Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> this was the lamest title ever
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't even begin to imply that this is an accurate description of an abuse survivor. All information has been gleaned from questionable internet sources, so please feel free to correct me if I've represented something improperly or insensitively. Trigger warning for referenced past abuse.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Just, fucking why!" Gerard stepped forward, throwing his arms up in an expressive gesture in the midst of an argument with his boyfriend. Instead of retorting as Gerard expected, though, Frank immediately shrank back, almost tripping on his feet in an effort to get away. He crossed his arms protectively over himself, falling backwards into a chair and curling up defensively.

Gerard stood confused for a moment before it dawned on him. Then, anger he didn't even know he could feel bubbled up from a deep pit in his stomach and he was practically shaking with it.

"No! Absolutely fucking not!" Gerard's outburst caused Frank to curl up further, trying to bury himself in the chair.

"P-please no," Frank begged, his voice a whimper. Gerard let his hands fall from where they were gripping his hair and he slowly approached Frank.

"Frankie," he said softly. "I'm not mad at you, and I would never, ever hit you. I promise." Frank was crying at this point, and he recoiled when Gerard tried to stroke his arm. Eventually, he allowed Gerard to touch him and Gerard stood beside the chair, gently stroking his arm until Frank was calm enough to speak.

"I'm s-sorry," Frank struggled out.

"Oh Frankie, it's not your fault." Gerard carefully put his arms around Frank. He gratefully accepted the embrace and leaned into Gerard. "I would never hurt you."

"I know."

"Frankie?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Frank hung his head.

"It just w-wasn't a big deal... it was j-just an ex of mine who d-did some stuff-"

"Frank! That is a big deal! He fucking hurt you, Frankie. He hurt my baby." Gerard pulled him closer protectively, trying to figure out how to formulate his next question. "Frankie, um, is this why you won't take off your shirt in front of me?" Frank whimpered slightly in response, and Gerard very gingerly pushed him off. "I wanna see what he did to you." Gerard could feel his anger rising again just thinking about it, but he tried to stay calm so as to not scare Frank.

Frank looked at him, eyes wide and terrified as he slowly began to lift the hem of his shirt.

"You don't have to," Gerard added quickly when he saw the look in Frank's eyes. But Frank just continued slowly.

"It's okay, I trust you." Gerard couldn't help but blush, partly because of the comment and partly because he was seeing his boyfriend shirtless for the first time. As the shirt traveled upwards though, Gerard found Frank's gorgeous skin marred by scars, faded bruises and even some burns that looked like they were inflicted by the butt of a cigarette. By the time Frank got his shirt up over his head, he was crying again. Gerard pulled the now-shirtless Frank back into his arms, holding him carefully like he might break. As Frank sat back though, his jeans slipped a little lower on his hips and Gerard saw something worse than all the scars combined. Still mostly covered by the fabric of his jeans, Gerard couldn't be positive the ink on his hip said what he thought it did. He gently ran a finger over the exposed ink.

"You didn't get this yourself, did you?" Frank looked down, tears slipping from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He shook his head no. Gerard's other hand clenched a fist at his side. "Frank, please don't tell me he got 'slut' tattooed on your fucking hip." Frank's tears fell faster as Gerard pulled him back once again into a tight embrace.

After a moment, Frank slowly lifted his head, tilting it up to connect his lips with Gerard's. Gerard still kissed him with caution, like Frank was breakable. For once, Frank didn't mind. When they pulled apart to breathe, Gerard broke the silence.

"'m never gonna let anyone hurt you again, Frankie," he said against Frank's cheek, right in the corner of his mouth.

"I know." His breath ghosted over Gerard's face as he spoke. "Love you."

"I-..." Gerard was speechless, and Frank was irrationally worried his declaration had scared him away. "Oh god, Frank, I love you too. So much." Frank smiled against Gerard's shirt.

"I'm cold," he whined.

"And beautiful."

"And cold." So Gerard let Frank put his shirt back on and cuddled him until he nearly forgot why he was crying. No one would ever hurt Frank again - he had Gerard to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if I fucked this up, etc.


End file.
